


Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

by Passionpire88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Season 2. Angel isn't there. Don't like, don't read.





	

Buffy saw her breath in the cold as she began making her rounds in the cemetery. “About time you got here.” drawled an all too familiar voice. 

Buffy huffed and rolled her eyes. “What are you doing here, Elana?” 

The vampire chuckled and flashed her fangs at Buffy with her lips twisted into a cruel smirk. “Hunting...Throat’s a bit dry. How about you, Summers? Are you thirsty?” Elana’s face became human for a moment as she licked her lips. 

Buffy felt her face flush as she swallowed slowly. “No! I-uh...um...No! I...I am perfectly hydrated thank you.” She replied ever so lamely. 

Elana grinned gleefully. “That so? Where’s your posse? Or do you prefer to stake things that go bump in the night solo nowadays?” 

“I don’t know exactly what you’re implying but, everyone else is busy. Besides, I can do just fine on my own.” Buffy held her head high in a haughty, entitled manner. 

“Can you? Because a slayer with backup is simply absurd. Almost freakish.” 

“Well a vampire who doesn’t pounce on a slayer is pretty weird and wild so…” 

“If you wanted me to pounce on you, all you have to do is ask. I thought you would be more into foreplay.” 

“That is...that is not what I meant.” 

Elana had the slayer against a large gravestone. “Liar...Your words say one thing…” The vampire’s breath was warm in her ear and made Buffy shiver. “But your blood says another.” Elana’s words were a gentle purr and Buffy let out a gasp against her will. 

“I need to go.” 

“What...No kiss goodbye?” 

“Not on your-nevermind.” 

“So quick with that little teenage tongue of yours, Summers. Makes me wonder. But alas...Sunrise is almost upon us. I must be on my way.” Elana took Buffy’s chin in her hand. Buffy had never been in such close proximity to Elana’s lips before. “Parting is such sweet sorrow. Next time don’t keep me waiting so long, hm?” Elana let go of Buffy’s chin roughly and disappeared into the night.


End file.
